The Trip into Darkness
by Washuu Puppet
Summary: I am a new Sailor Scout, timid and very meek. But once those two boys get in trouble, my courage and hope explodes. I will defeat that man, for he caused me my misery
1. Default Chapter

The Trip into Darkness  
  
1  
  
It all started on a semi-cloudy spring day. We were home from school and all the girls were at my apartment. The guys were in their rooms. They didn't want to stay in the living room with us. We were loud, too loud for them.  
  
You see; I'm a foreign exchange student from an Island south of the United Kingdom. I came here with my four buddies. Ash, Tracey, Brock, and Ritchie; of course they're all guys. I've known Ash all my life and Brock joined us when I was about 10 years old. Ritchie was third to join our group when I was about 11. Tracey was last. I met him in the Orange Arcapelago after Brock left to work with a Professor on Valencia Island.  
  
I made a lot of friends since I came to Japan. I've made some in my own grade, such as: Sakura, Madison, Chelsea, Nikki, and Rita. I've made some that are older then me. Serena, Raye, Amy, Mina, Lita, and Darien are a few.  
  
I kind of stumbled into being a Sailor Scout. I never expected the girls to arrive at my door in their sailor form. They made a large circle around me and chanted something. I slowly was lifted into midair. I felt this burning sensation inside me that was splurging out. I finally fell to the ground, and when I looked down at myself; I was in the same outfit they were in. I had different colors of coarse; but I was a sailor. I had this gorgeous tiara on my forehead with a peach colored gem. I was Sailor Sun.  
  
We had some cookies and lemonade on a tray in the center of our friendly circle. It was very quiet since the chibis didn't come home yet from their day at elementary school. My Nate and Nick were usually full of jiberash. Rini was always chatting quickly with Lori or Sarah. Poor Bridget was sad and all alone. But those were usual days. This day felt so different. This day felt like it was going to be strange from the moment my buddy Ritchie woke me up to get to school.  
  
Serena was acting funny this noon. She was always looking over her shoulder at the door. It was easy to see that she was worried about Rini and Chibi Chibi. Wouldn't you be worried if your future daughters were about 1 hour late from school when they usually race home?  
  
Amy is too practical. She was saying that Lori was still at school working on some science project or something. She always thinks that it's like mother like daughter.  
  
Lita was like every other future mom who had a 9 year old. "She's probably chasing after the boys in her class ^_^" I knew better, Rochelle wasn't like that. She was the shy type and didn't really have the courage to chase around the boys.  
  
Raye was the most worried. Bridget never really got the point of why she was on this earth. She thought that being Sailor Chibi Mars wasn't anything to be proud of. She didn't really get along with the other chibis and didn't have fun. Bridget was so patient, but afraid. She was not ready for a real battle at all.  
  
Lori, Chibi Mercury; was the most advanced. Amy was so into the being the smart one that she taught her future daughter the same things she knew.  
  
Rochelle, Chibi Jupiter; was very shy, but had this power that was incredible. She looked like you could push her down with one finger, but she always-struck back with great force. If you insulted any sailor, inner or outer, she was on your back.  
  
Sarah, Chibi Venus; was just like her mother. "Love and Beauty, it's my planet's definition and a characteristic of myself." She'd always say. She has this really bright turquoise-blue hair. She told Mina that daddy let her dye it. "He's going to get a good talking to when I get to the moon." She would reply in a mock cheerful voice.  
  
They weren't home yet, and neither were my twin boys, along with Rini and Chibi Chibi. 


	2. 

The Trip into Darkness  
  
2  
  
It's been 90 minutes since the little ones were expected to be home. The cookies were gone and so was the lemonade. Ash, Tracey, Ritchie, and Brock were sick of being cooped up in their rooms so they came out by us. We had calmed down since and weren't as talkative.  
  
"I'm really worried about Bridget, Catalina." Raye told me. My name was Catalina; everyone called me Caty for short.  
  
"I don't blame you Raye." I reply.  
  
"Hey, where are all the little people?" Ash asked as he came into the living room. He called all the chibis the 'little people'.  
  
"They're not home yet." Lita said.  
  
"That's strange." Tracey commented. At that moment, the buzzer went off saying that someone was at the front door for us. Tracey pushed the button for the door to open and seconds later Darien came into the apartment.  
  
"Serena, has Rini and Chibi Chibi come here after school today?" He asked. He got his answer by looking around the room. "I'm starting to get really worried."  
  
"Hasn't everybody? Lori, Sarah, Bridget, Nate, Nick, even Rochelle hasn't shown up yet." I inform him on.  
  
"Sorry to hear about that." He said sincerely.  
  
All of a sudden a beep beep came from Amy's purse. It was the computer she had that was connected to the control room's main one under the arcade. She pushed the screen on button and Luna, Artemis, and Diana showed up on it.  
  
"Amy, we are receiving a strange force coming from somewhere in the solar system." Luna told her.  
  
"Where in the solar system, Luna?" Lita asked leaning over toward Amy.  
  
"The exact location isn't certain yet." Artemis said. "But we have a hunch that it is coming from the large area between Saturn and Uranus."  
  
"Have you figured out what the force is coming from?" I ask.  
  
"No, it just shows up on the screen as a…" Luna broke off. "Amy, just put it on computer mode and you can see for yourselves."  
  
Amy did so and she focused its point on the space between the two planets. A large grayish-black circle was sitting in space a little more then half way to the planet Uranus. It was swirling around and around, like a cyclone.  
  
"What the heck is that?" Raye asked looking at the screen.  
  
"I have no idea." Amy answered.  
  
"What ever it is, we need to find out. It could be the next enemy." Diana said smartly. "Scouts, go to the moon and see Queen Serenity. She may know of something that is linked to this odd formation in space."  
  
"Good idea, Diana." Serena said.  
  
"It won't be easy girls . . . and guys." Luna corrected. "You never know what could happen."  
  
"Got cha straight there, Luna." Lita said with a wink.  
  
"Wait a minute." Artemis interrupted. "Were is everybody, you are missing half of the inner squad. All the chibis are missing!"  
  
"They haven't come home from school yet. Do you think that the signal from the solar system has something to do with the vacancies of our mini scouts Artemis?" I ask in confusion. 


	3. 

The Trip into Darkness  
  
3  
  
Amy logged off of the computer and nodded at the group. "We should do as Diana asked and go see Queen Serenity. The dark circle could well be linked to the missing children."  
  
"SUIT UP!" Serena yelled. Along with: "Moon, Cosmic Power . . . Make- up!"  
  
"Mercury, Crystal Power . . . Make-up!" shouted Amy.  
  
"Mars, Crystal Power . . . Make-up!" cried Raye.  
  
"Jupiter, Crystal Power . . . Make-up!" yelled Lita.  
  
"Venus, Crystal Power . . . Make-up!" came in Mina.  
  
And last but not least, me. "Sun, Crystal Power . . . Make-up!"  
  
Ritchie, Tracey, Brock, and Ash weren't at all shocked or surprised. They already knew about the girls and I being Sailor Scouts. They've also seen us transform before.  
  
" 'Bye guys." I say and they wave good-bye.  
  
We transport to the main control room that is located under the Sailor V game. There we find Luna, Artemis, and Diana waiting for us. ^ - ^ (Kitty! How kawaii!).  
  
"Luna, we're here." Serena announced.  
  
"Good girls."  
  
"We're ready to be transported to the moon." Lita said.  
  
"O.k. then. Just stand over on the base and you'll be there." Artemis stated.  
  
We stood on our assigned spots and slowly vanished into thin air; or so it looked.  
  
We arrive on the moon shortly. I was very excited about this trip. I've never been here before. I was kind of the odd sailor of the group. Like Darien, I was born and raised on earth. I wasn't re-born there from once living in the Silver Millennium. I gaze in awe at the wonderful crystal blue ball that is earth. It is so beautiful. You look at the sea, which looks so small from up here and you just freeze in wonder. How wonderful it would have been to live here as you were growing up. I wonder what it was like, often.  
  
"Caty, aren't you coming?" Raye called. The girls had gone ahead and were now standing at the entrance to the Silver Millennium palace.  
  
The door had long been removed and was replaced with yet another wall similar to the one that surrounded the building. "How do you get in?" I ask.  
  
"Just let your minds rely on mine." Serena said. We all did so and we were lifted into the air and through a giant hole in the dome of the palace.  
  
It was so elegant inside, with crystal chandeliers and mauve velvet for carpet. It was easy to see that this was only some sort of waiting room. The splendor was only beginning to be seen by my earth-born eyes. What pleasure is to be witnessed? What joy am I about to feel as I enter the imperial palace? How low will my jaw hang in awe as I enter the main hall? Only the future holds thee answers.  
  
A man that looked similar to a penguin arrives in front of us. He bows and kisses Serena's hand. "Princess Serenity, how nice it is to see you here today. Along with Princess Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus."  
  
I feel alone. I am but a new sailor, I don't imagine I was introduced to the citizens of the Silver Millennium. The queen has to know of me though. It was she after all who told Luna that I was on Earth and was ready for my training.  
  
"It is very nice to see you as well, Theodore." Serena answers. "May you please get my mother, I do with to speak with her."  
  
"Right away, your majesty." The butler replies and goes to fetch Queen Serenity. 


	4. 

The Trip into Darkness  
  
4  
  
Theodore has now ascended a glorious staircase and disappeared. Within moments he returns, still by himself. "The queen is in a conference with the council, but she will be with you shortly."  
  
"Thanks, Teddy!" Lita yelled cheerfully back at the butler with a wave. Theodore tuts and walks back to where he first came from.  
  
"It surely does feel good to be back." Sailor Mercury is saying.  
  
"Yes, it does." Mars replied.  
  
"I don't know what it feels like to be back because this is my first trip." I remind them.  
  
"Oh yeah, you've never been to the Imperial Kingdom." Serena says lovingly. "My mother will just love you."  
  
"Thank you…I hope you're right." I reply.  
  
Moments pass. The moments that were seconds turn into minutes. The minutes pass. Finally, Queen Serenity descends from the top floor with such a courtier-like manner. She is after all the queen. Her dress falls behind her down the steps with joyous bounces. Her long hair that looks identical to Serena's flows in beautiful banners and her side. Her ocean-blue eyes seem to glow in the reflection of the crystal lamps that hang from the ceiling. She is so radiant and you can tell that she is pure at heart.  
  
When she reaches the bottom of the stairs Sailor Moon kneels in a bow; Sailor Mercury at her left and Sailor Mars at her right. In back of them kneel Sailor Jupiter on the center left and Venus on the center right. I have no place in this formation that give honor to their queen. I am but an earthling surrounded by alien rituals. I know of nothing here, I hide in the distant shadows.  
  
"Sweet Queen Serenity, we come asking of your knowledge." Sailor Mercury says.  
  
"Speak." Serenity merely answers.  
  
"There is a force disturbing the universe between the planets Saturn and Uranus. It is of a swirling mass, or so our computer analyzer has indicated."  
  
"I was informed on the same thing earlier, sweet Mercury, and I have also been investigating on that particular case." Queen Serenity pauses. "Where, may I ask, are my grandchildren? Where are all the rest of her friends along with those two earth boys?  
  
My heart stings at those last words. They are more then two earth boys. They are my future sons. Does Queen Serenity know of that? Does she know of my feelings? I take it no longer; I go and kneel behind Jupiter and Venus—right in the center.  
  
"Majesty, I ask for permission to speak." I say.  
  
She gasps, but not at my question. "The formation. It is complete. It is now the triangle it should be." Her voice is light and airy. She is ignoring my request. Completely ignoring the fact that I'd wish to talk to her on a subject of great interest to me.  
  
The other five get up and talk frantically with their queen. I fall in rest of the way, down to my knees. My arms sway limp at my sides. Fresh clear tears stream down my rosy cheeks. My soft tears turn into quiet sobs. My quiet sobs turn into hysterical weeping. Then, everything falls quiet. All you can hear is my frantic tears and my gasping for breath.  
  
Queen Serenity walks towards me. I look up into her deep blue eyes. She knows that I am the future mother of the 'earth boys'. "You have great emotion my dear. That should be treasured."  
  
"You know that Nathan and Nicholas are my boys now and I feel grateful for that, ma'am. And to reply to your conclusion of my emotion I say this: Emotions are Natures cry, great queen." 


	5. 

The Trip into Darkness  
  
5  
  
"You fit your planet's, I mean star's, definition very well, Sailor Sun," said Queen Serenity. "You are goddess of Strength and Nature, and you've proven that very well within these few minutes."  
  
"Thank you." I reply. " There is still one reason why we have come here, your majesty. We think that the circular formation out in the solar system is linked to the missing miniatures."  
  
"That's right." Venus says. "Do you have any input on our decision?"  
  
"I have known this for a long time, I only have been waiting for you to ask. It would be the only thing a true sailor at heart would do. Sometimes people don't have the strength or courage to move on by themselves when they can't put the last piece of the puzzle together. The form that you are questioning on is a black hole. There is not that great of force from it yet, and that is why there is still a small planet behind it. It is a distant moon of Saturn and Uranus combined. The Prince of the Black Hole is controlling that kingdom and has indeed captured your future daughters, and sons." Queen Serenity informed us on.  
  
"Oh my goodness." Mercury gasped. "How can we possibly get them back though?"  
  
"We need to go to that kingdom and get them back from that prince!" Sailor Moon said full of determination. "I need to get Rini and Chibi Chibi back. And I'm 100% positive that you want the same for your chibis."  
  
"Right." The other four scouts and I say together. We are ready to step up to any challenge and face that horrid Prince of the Black Hole.  
  
"Luna, Artemis, Diana, do you read me?" Mercury said into her computer. The three cats soon appeared on the screen.  
  
"We sure do Princess Mercury." Said Diana.  
  
"We have found out what that thing is and we're going there to get the other sailors back." Serena said. "It is a black hole and the Prince there has them."  
  
"It's going to be a very dangerous trip girls, good luck. Mercury, keep your computer scanner on at all times so we can contact you if need be." Artemis requested.  
  
"I will." She answers.  
  
"On to the double moon!" Sailor Mars shouts and runs up the stairs that the queen had came down only minutes ago. The rest of us followed. I always wanted to see the inside of the palace and gaze at its splendor. Now it wasn't important to me anymore, I wanted my boys back if it was the last this I ever did.  
  
I wanted so badly to see their smiling faces, to see how much fun they had when they were playing with Ash, Brock, Tracey, Ritchie, and I. To see how well they fought in battle and were proud to say "We are Soldiers Chibi and Mini Sun." (I know Chibi and Mini are the same thing.) How those battles made me feel. And how they'd always giggle when I was talking to one of the guys and they'd say, "You're cheating on Daddy." How those moments made me laugh.  
  
I never took one glance at the surroundings as I run with the girls toward yet another teleportation grid. We reach the yellow glowing mass at the far end of a room and stop.  
  
"This is it. We are going to the Black Kingdom!" Serena said as we all joined hands and walked through the grid.  
  
We land in a great thud on the moon's rocky surface. It is very dark and dreary here and if you look to the east you can see the grayish-black swirling figure that is the black hole. We look a sign of civilization, but none is found. That moment a man dressed in a gray uniform and had dark, ice blue hair down to his waist appeared before us. "Ah, Sailor Scouts. How nice of you to come." 


	6. 

The Trip into Darkness  
  
6  
  
There is no need for questioning. I know right away that this man is the Prince of the Black Hole. He has my boys and the rest of the chibis somewhere on this prison called a moon. I keep my eyes narrowed, bearing deep into his.  
  
"So, have we come for a delightful tea party or are you just going to stare at me?" The stranger asks.  
  
"Give me back Rochelle!" Lita screams with no hesitation.  
  
"Where are you hiding Bridget?" Raye demands.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He asks. He smiles the worst smile there is; the smile of the crocodile. "I have no sailor scouts."  
  
Right then and there we know 100% that he as them. We never told him that the girls we mentioned were sailor scouts. Raye and Lita just said their names.  
  
My turn to act; "Corona Whip!" I yell and a bright white whip appears in my hands. I encircle the enemy and drag him towards us. "Where are my sons?"  
  
He grins and cuts my whip in two with a knife; he then cuts me. I have a huge gash in my thigh and iron rich blood streaks down my leg onto my high boots. I groan in pain as I place my hands over the wound trying to help stop the blood-flow. It just makes my white gloves a nice pinkish-red color.  
  
"Mars, Flame Shooter!" Sailor Mars yells and shoots the flaming arrow at the prince. Again he defends himself by putting up a barrier of water that turned the attack to steam. He made a wave of his hand and Mars went flying backward.  
  
"Mercury, Aqua Rhapsody!" Sailor Mercury shouts and sends a blast of H2O at the ruler of the Dark Kingdom. He is not harmed yet once more. He shoots lightning out of his fingertips causing Mercury to be electrocuted.  
  
"No, Jupiter! Don't try to hurt him, he'll only through it back at you!" Serena protested. Lita understood and didn't use her Oak Evolution.  
  
"You see; I'm no match for you. I can't be harmed. All your power you use in attacking me just gets sent back at you." The Prince said.  
  
"Serena, use your Moon Healing!" Venus suggested. Serena did so and I slowly got to my feet. If I had my boys with me I could use my Tri-Attack, but they weren't there.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" I shout. She knows what I'm trying to say and we get ready for my attack. Even though we are more then half sure it will be fired back at us; we do it anyway.  
  
Sailor moon kneels before me on her knees and makes a circle above her head with her arms. I do the same except stand up. "Solar Eclipse!" I shout and a white ball is formed between Serena's arms and a yellow on in mine. The white ball is shot back at me and I catch it with my yellow mass. The two balls combined make a powerful force. Soon enough it is fired at the Prince of the Black Hole. We caught him off guard and he is hit.  
  
"Good job Sailor Sun and Sailor Moon!" Mars congratulates.  
  
"Thank you." I reply. It was only the second time Serena and I have used that attack and it went well.  
  
"Are you finished?" the prince asked. He was perfectly normal even though he got hit with powerful blow.  
  
We jump at the sound of his voice. He seemed to be invincible. How could we get past him and to the chibis?  
  
"Serena, this ain't good." Venus proclaimed and that was defiantly true. It was so true. 


	7. 

The Trip into Darkness  
  
7  
  
"Aaahh, Miss Arnold. You're daughter Sarah is very nice company." The Prince said to Sailor Venus. "She'll be a very nice addition to my manikin collection."  
  
"You are not going to turn Sarah into a stuffed toy!" Venus shouted. "If special attacks are no good against you, how about some physical ones?" she finished punching a fist into the other hand. She leapt on top of the Black Hole lord and punched, punched, punched. "I'll show you to make fun of my future family!"  
  
She finally got up and we all looked at the beaten and bruised prince. "Now is your chance. Take it away girls. Sun, I think you should have the first shot." Sailor Venus said waving her arms to display the wounded man.  
  
"Sun Spot Shotgun!" I yell and an orange ball appears in my hand. It shoots out fiery red balls at the prince and he hardly winces at each hit. "This ain't workin'."  
  
"Then let's use this opportunity to get passed him." Sailor Mars said and ran by toward a large black castle in the distant shadows.  
  
"LORI!" Mercury shouted as we entered. There were many possible corridors that we could go down.  
  
"MOMMY!" said a faint shout. It was defiantly Lori though.  
  
"We're coming honey!" Amy cries and runs down a corridor to her left. She pulled out her computer. "Luna, we are inside the black hole's palace and are running toward a faint scream from Lori."  
  
"Thank goodness! We were getting worried!" Luna replied.  
  
Amy logged off and ran into a large circular room that had about 18 rooms linked off from it.  
  
"Which one do we go through?" Sailor Jupiter asked.  
  
"I don't know. We'll have to go on our instincts." Serena said and ran toward the 7th door from the right.  
  
We all screamed at what we saw on the other side. But it was a scream of joy; in a way. Behind the door all tied up was Sailor Chibi Venus.  
  
"SARAH!" Mina shouted and unbound her daughter and embraced her in a huge hug. "I was so worried."  
  
"Me too mother."  
  
"Were are the others?" I ask.  
  
"They are all over this horrid place. All I know is that Rochelle is down the main hall way and is the 36th door on the left." Sarah replied.  
  
It certainly was an odd answer but there was no time for questions. We did as she directed and found Rochelle. It was the same happy reunion with Rochelle and Lita as it was with Venus and her Chibi.  
  
"Wait, then were did I hear Lori's voice from?" Mercury asked.  
  
"That's easy." Rochelle said. "She's In the room linked off of the left corridor when you turn right first, then left, then left again, left one more time and it's the last door at the end of the hall."  
  
"Weird directions. How do you know about these?" Serena asked.  
  
"Behind each of our doors on a piece of paper it says where one other Sailor can be found." Sarah said.  
  
"Then let's go find Lori so we can rescue yet another mini scout. Eventually we will find them all. Defeating the Prince will be easy if we are all together once more." Lita said happily. 


	8. 

The Trip into Darkness  
  
8  
  
Rochelle gave us the directions to the next door that opened to reveal Lori. This didn't seem right that we could find our chibis that easily. Could the Prince of the Black Hole be that dense? If he put this together then he defiantly had no chance of winning. Why did he give each Mini Scout directions to find one of his or her friends? It was rather odd.  
  
We went down the hall and turned left and soon found Chibi Chibi. How nice it was to see Serena smile again. She hadn't ever since Rini or Chibi Chibi hadn't come home from school. All we needed to find now were Nate, Nick, Rini, and Bridget. We knew that we weren't going to get out of this that soon or as easy as we thought. Of course the prince was knocked out, but he could awaken any second and finish us off.  
  
Chibi Chibi gave us the small piece of paper that was taped to the inside of her little cabinet. This one was more complicated then the last few. Every time we got a new clue to where to find our children, they got harder to solve. Chibi Chibi's paper said the following:  
  
"Go to the right and you will find, something mean and something kind. Go to the left and you shall see, five or more doors that may hold the key. From the five choose the fourth, for if you choose the third you'll be going DEAD north. Right is still an option it's true, one of your friend's life may be past due. Two directions can lead you to joy, you may find a living girl, or maybe a dead boy."  
  
The last part scared me out of my wits. Maybe a dead boy, it was written. I hope they were all right and this note was just supposed to get me spooked. Also, it said that we would be going dead north if we chose the third door. The word dead was in all caps. That was something to worry about also. The thing that was strange about the letter is that it didn't say which direction was the correct one.  
  
"That one scares me." Sailor Mars said. She knew what was going on in my mind and I could tell she was worried about Nathan and Nicholas just as much as I was.  
  
"Are the boys dead Sailor Moon?" Chibi Chibi asked her mother.  
  
"Hopefully not." Serena said with a blank face. She didn't want to show any expression for my sake. I was thankful that she did that.  
  
"Lets go." I say and walk back to the main corridor. I read the note over and over again, trying to figure out any hidden clues. If we go right, we may find the kind instead of mean. But if we go left and choose the fourth door, we won't be going DEAD north; but which direction would we be going in?  
  
"Left." Sailor Venus suddenly blurted out. "We should go left. We should try the fourth door and see what is behind it. It may be Rini or any of the other scouts." She started to walk down the left corridor.  
  
We followed her without question and within 15 minutes reached a dead end, which indeed yielded five doors. We then realized that the letter didn't say which fourth door. You could choose the fourth from the left, or fourth from the right. We didn't know what to do.  
  
I couldn't think of anything else to do at this particular time but panic. I don't know what I would think or do if I open one of those doors and one of my boys falls out dead on the floor with blood streaming out of their body. It would be worse if both of them turned out to be dead.  
  
At least the letter gave us the hint that Bridget and Rini were still alive, but that gave me no hope at all. After my boys, Bridget was the one I was the most worried about. She wouldn't know what to do. She doesn't even think that she belongs on this earth. She might end it all on her own instead of waiting for that prince to do it himself. Raye would be just crushed if Bridget were killed. 


	9. 

The Trip into Darkness  
  
9  
  
We debated on which fourth door to go through. It was kind of bad having ten people with us because it was an even number of opinions. Five wanted to choose the fourth from the left, and five wanted to choose the fourth from the right. It also didn't help that there weren't any actual numbers on the doors. They were all plain, cherry wood.  
  
"I've got an idea." Said Lita. "Lets have one of us open both fourth doors at the same time. We can have them even turn the knob at equal times. Mina, you take the fourth from the left, and Ami, you take the fourth from the right."  
  
"Good idea." Raye said and stood back to watch.  
  
"3." Said I.  
  
"2." Said Raye.  
  
"1!" Serena finished and Ami and Mina opened the fourth doors exactly together.  
  
It was all black, nothing there. Or so we thought. It looked like a very long hallway behind both doors; just a pit that we needed to search.  
  
"Ok, Sailor Sun, you and Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon, Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Mercury, and I will take this one." Lita said pointing to the one from the left. "The rest take the other. We will call if we need any help and meet back here within thee hour, if possible."  
  
"Ok." The rest of us reply and go about our posts.  
  
It was very dark, you could hardly see. I took out my black staff and mumbled: "Noon light lamp." As I did so a bright yellow light appeared at the end of the large stick. The hallway was made of brick and was very narrow. It only led in one direction, straight ahead.  
  
We heard this sniffling sound coming from up ahead. A child was crying. Oh, poor thing, left all alone in the dark and dreary place. Then the obvious hit me, it was one of our missing scouts!  
  
"Come on, guys." I say and race ahead with my bright light before me. Since my boys were still young, their voices were still high pitched. It could be one of them for when they cried, they did sound like girls. No offense to them.  
  
It seemed that we ran for hours. The tunnel had no end. The crying sound was just a trick played by the prince, probably, to distract us. The trail twisted and turned, curved and zigzagged. Up and down, left and right. There simply was no end, as I already told you. Our minds had gotten the best of us, we stop running and stare and the floor.  
  
But wait, the sobs are louder this time. We have indeed gotten closer to our destination. Oh what joy that may befall us in these following moments. I can only hope.  
  
"We're here, little one." Sailor Moon cooed. "Please, tell us where you are located so we may help you."  
  
"Serena?" came a squeaky voice. My heart sinks; it is one of a girl. My boys are still yet to be found.  
  
"Yes, dear. Where are you?" Serena continued.  
  
"I'm over here, follow my voice." The girl says and hums a tune that we could follow.  
  
My Noon Light Lamp falls on none other than Bridget. She is huddled in a small corner hugging her knees. Her fuku is all dirty from this musky hallway. We all go over to her and hug her. Embrace her sweetly, then picked her up to carry her out of this miserable place.  
  
We walk the same long distance as before. Bridget is still crying, but also humming in my arms. Poor girl, this must be horrible for her. But when she sees Raye again, then and only then; will I be able to see the Princess Chibi Mars smile once more. How much I look forward to that. 


	10. 

The Trip into Darkness  
  
10  
  
We all continue to run through the endless tunnel and finally find the door. We cough from all the dust and set Bridget down so she could stand on her own. I return my Noon Light Lamp and wait for the rest of the scouts to come out of the other door.  
  
When they do my heart just leaps! I run over and hug my boy. Nathan had been retrieved from this building from hell. My salty tears run into his hair as I embrace him tightly. Bridget runs over to Mars, who was the last one out the door, and hugs her tightly also. They were so happy to see each other, so happy.  
  
All of us walk back to the front door. The last two scouts didn't have a piece of paper to tell us where the last two chibis were. We were still missing Rini and Nick. Where could they be? We hear a raspy voice come out of one of the corridors.  
  
"Stumped yet, Sailor Scouts?"  
  
It was the Prince of the Black hole.  
  
"You've done well in finding the others, I must admit that. But wait…are you missing someone? Or some two? Oh, let me tell you, they are enjoying my company for sure! We're having a delightful little party."  
  
"Where are you!?" Screams Sailor Moon.  
  
"OH, you can't find me? If you wish to die, follow my voice. But if you don't then these two children will die. So you have no choice. Either you die, or they do." He answers.  
  
"We have no time to waste girls," says Sailor Mars. "We'll just have to risk ours if we want to get Rini and Nick back. Let's go!"  
  
"Right." We all nod.  
  
We run down the largest and coldest hallway. Our boots clink on the stone floor. I grit my teeth and furrow my brow. Determination fills my veins as I run faster. I'm not going to loose my future over this dumb ruler. I'm not going to let my future family be ruined by a stuck-up prince. He thinks he's making a fool out of us; well I have news for him! He better watch out for me because I'll do anything for my boys or any other scout. And I know that all the others feel the same. They are ready for any battle, even if it means death.  
  
"Oh, you're sssooo close! Oh, what's that darling? I'm sorry I can't hear you. You're starting to get pig-headed with those pigtails of yours." We hear the prince taunt.  
  
"Get away from Mini Moon!" Sailor Moon yells down the hall. She pulls away from the group runs into a large room. We all follow and soon stand behind her. This room was circular and had tubs of green liquid on the walls. The Prince sat in a thrown. Next to him in an empty tank stood Rini and Nick. They bang on the glass and scream out words we couldn't hear.  
  
"Mars Flame Shooter!" Mars commanded as a fiery arrow was sent towards the glass cage. As it hit the glass shattered and the arrow continued to sail through the air and hit the two younger scouts. They scream in pain before the arrow turns to smoke.  
  
"Great going Raye! Now you're going to burn our children with fire before we can burn them with words!" Sailor Moon yells in her face.  
  
"Shut up will ya? I was just trying to set them free!" Sailor Mars countered.  
  
"Be quiet both of you and lets get them out of here!" Sailor Mercury pointed out. I ran with her and retrieved Rini and Nick.  
  
"You think you're getting away that easily?" The Prince laughed.  
  
"Here, take Nick, I'll take care of the Prince." I say as I hand Nick to Ami.  
  
"Are you sure?" She asks.  
  
"Yes, I am. I always have you guys for back up." I reply and turn to the prince. "Sun Set Winds!" 


	11. 

The Trip into Darkness  
  
11  
  
My attack goes flying towards the prince as he sits on his throne. It hits dead on but once it clears, not damage is shown on his body. I forgot the battle we had with him earlier and how none of our attacks affected him. I whisper an "Oh no." to myself before I'm tied up in a vine-like rope.  
  
"You shall pay for your idiotic actions, Sailor Sun. Nobody can hurt me, you should know that by now. Your star is as well as burned out and exploded." The Prince hums to himself.  
  
That reminds me of an attack that might help. "Red old sun explosion!" I form the bomb in my hands and aim it at the source of the whips. Once it hits a part of the green rope a large charge comes from deep inside. The jolt travels through the vines and hits my body with tremendous force. I scream a bloody scream. If I weren't in this situation, I would have never thought that this shrill and painful yell came from my throat. Oh, the pain! I couldn't stand it! It felt like all my internal organs were going to explode any moment and my body would turn into a lump of flesh and blood. The blonde hairs on my head would only sit as a welcome mat on my corpse.  
  
"Had enough?" The Prince yells over mine. At that moment the shock ended and my head falls down to rest on my chest. I breathe heavily, trying to regain my strength so I could attack again. Once everything I was thinking got through my thick skull, I realized that another attack wasn't going to work. I was trapped and couldn't get free. As I got the oxygen flowing in my veins again I started to think two of the following:  
  
1. I want to get out of here! I want to be with the other girls and escape this hole of heck and torture. I wanted to be free to live my future! I didn't want to die; I wanted to be with my boys. I wanted to find out who my future husband is that gave me them. I want to be with the other scouts up at the Silver Millennium. I wanted to live.  
  
2. At least no body else is in these ties of torture. At least no other scout is feeling my pain at this moment. These vines that electrocute and bring out your worst scream, they aren't in them. That makes me happy. They will be able to live on and have children and get married. They will be able to stop all the other enemies that are out there. So what if Sailor Sun isn't there to contribute her attacks--they weren't that strong to begin with. At least no body else is in my place.  
  
"I said; have you had enough?" The prince asks again. I don't answer, only because I am too exhausted from that bolt of lightning. "Aren't you going to say anything? I'm getting mad with your lack to reply!"  
  
He sends another jolt of pain through my body as the electricity runs through the ropes. I scream once again, that horrid and dreadful scream. My legs stretch out to their limit beneath me as though trying to rip free of my upper half to escape the pain. My fingers cringe and jaw is expanded to its fullest. Salty tears run from my sad blue eyes and my head points to the ceiling as if it would open up and send my flying out into the galaxy.  
  
"Die, yes die!" I hear the prince through my screams. "DIE! Except the pain! Bring out your hatred for me. It is what I feed on! Hate me! Die, Sailor Sun, die with hatred for the Prince of the Black Hole!" So, that's how it works. He feeds his soul on people's hatred. All this time we've been making the strong one. If only we treated him like a normal person, we could have beaten him the first time.  
  
"I feel sorry for you." I mutter.  
  
"What was that?" The prince said confused. Still the vines shock me. "What was that?"  
  
"I…feel…sorry…for…you." I get weaker and weaker as my body gets more electricity running through its blood stream. "I…feel…sorry…for…you." I finally pass out in effort. 


	12. 

The Trip into Darkness  
  
12  
  
Everything is a hazy gray. I hear four faint voices shouting out in the distance. "Mars Flame Shooter! Venus, Love and Beauty Shock! Jupiter, Oak Evolution! Mercury, Aqua Rhapsody!" All of them sound so far away in my head. I feel my body falling quickly to the ground from my high point with the whips. I fall to the hard stone floor and slowly open my eyes. I am so weak, I couldn't move.  
  
"You ignorant fools!" shouts the prince. "You'll never defeat me!"  
  
I look over to my left and see Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus. Over to my right are Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter. They came back for me. They came back. I want to tell them how to defeat the prince of the black hole, but I can't. I feel an arm go around my waist.  
  
"Sailor Sun! Sailor Sun! Are you okay?" It was Sailor Moon.  
  
I groan as she sits me up. I look into her glowing eyes and down into Chibi Chibi's. She stares up at me with a confused expression.  
  
"Chibi Chibi?" she says.  
  
I laugh slightly.  
  
"Are you okay, Catalina?" Sailor Moon repeats.  
  
"I…think…so." I get out. "You can only defeat the prince…in one way."  
  
"How, how can you defeat him?" Sailor Moon asks urgently.  
  
I struggle to speak. "He feeds on hatred."  
  
"What good does that do?" Sailor Moon questions.  
  
"Good does that do?" Chibi Chibi mimics.  
  
"When we attack…we hate him…for kidnapping our children…we need to be nice to him…and not treat him with such hate…that's the only way. I feel so sorry for him. He must be…all alone up here…with nobody." I say, trying to regain my strength.  
  
"Thank you, that helps." Sailor Moon gets up and goes over to the other scouts to tell them the news. I fall back to the ground and rest. I hear their conversation with the prince.  
  
"What are you trying to do, stare me down?" The prince laughs.  
  
"We will not attack you!" Mars shouts.  
  
"If it's hatred you feed on, then we will not give you that meal." Mercury counters.  
  
"Who said I feed on hatred?" The prince asks mockingly.  
  
None of the scouts reply.  
  
I slowly get to my feet. Chibi Chibi pulls on my leg in protest but I push her aside. I needed to distract the prince so they could attack with less force and pressure.  
  
"Sun Sweet Scent!" A pink ribbon of delicious aroma floods towards the Prince of the Black Hole. He breathes in deeply and sinks down to his chair, sighing dreamingly.  
  
"Good going Sailor Sun!" Jupiter congratulates.  
  
I lapse to the ground again and slowly close my eyes. I am so tired from today; I don't think I have the energy to breathe. My eyes fade to that hazy gray color again as I sleep. I hear shouts of oak evolution and beauty shocks. It is all finished with Moon Tiara Magic. I slip away, certain that I wouldn't see the light of day again. I collapse to a dreamland of what my life would be if I made it through this attack. At least I'll die a happy death, knowing that my friends and family are safe and that the other scouts will defeat the Prince of the Black Hole and live on to destroy other dark enemies that come down our alley. My journey as a Sailor Scout of the Sun has come to its end and I enjoyed it while it lasted. I'll miss you Nicholas, Nathan—I love you both. Goodbye for now. I'm certain I'll see you some day, maybe in heaven. Sailor Sun is taking her leave. Farewell. 


	13. 

The Trip into Darkness  
  
13  
  
I wake to the sound of chirping birds and the sweet smell of wild morning glories and lilacs. I role my head around on a down pillow and run my hands down a satin sheet. A wet rag falls off of my forehead as I sit up to look into a mirror. A slider door is at my left and outside is a brilliant garden full of flowers and trees. Wait a minutes, I'm in the Cherry Hill Temple. What am I doing here? Where is the Prince of the Black Hole? Where are the Sailor Scouts? Where are my two boys? I get out of bed with questions flooding my brain. I slowly walk to the room where I see all the girls sitting down at the table—sipping tea and eating butter cookies.  
  
Lita looks up. "Oh! Caty you're all right!"  
  
Amy follows. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"What happened?" I ask sleepily. It was true that I had no idea what in the world was going on here. Why was I here?  
  
"You are probably wondering that aren't you?" said Raye. "Long story from where you saved us. That Sweet Scent of yours really put the prince down to dreamland. It gave us the perfect time to attack and we finished him off. We got you out of there and thought that you wouldn't make it."  
  
"I thought I wouldn't make it." I reply in a daze. "Where are the others? The Chibis."  
  
"They're out in the park next door playing. I bet Nick and Nate will be happy to see you up." Mina smiled.  
  
So, the Prince was destroyed. Everything was going to be okay. Luna and Artemis bound into the room with Diana at their heals. They look up at me with happy faces.  
  
"Princess Sun! You're doing well I see." Diana chimed.  
  
"It's good to know that you are all right, Catalina." Artemis commented.  
  
"It's good to see you guys too." I reply. "Have you been doing well?"  
  
"Of course we have!" Luna laughed. "It was all of you that had us worried. I lost the queen once already and I thought I was going to loose the princess! I can't imagine the Silver Millennium without a ruler."  
  
"Cool your jets, Luna!" said Serena. "I was far from being put out of business. Sailor Moon will never retire. And why would I want to waste my future with Darien!" she finished with a dreamy accent.  
  
"I guess you're right about that one." I smile back.  
  
"That reminds me." Luna mentioned. "We are having a party up in the Moon Kingdom in celebration of the defeat of the Prince of the Black Hole."  
  
"A party?" Lita questioned.  
  
"Yeah! A party! Woohoo!" Mina shouted in glee.  
  
"You are all guests of honor as usual." Luna continued. "Your sons and daughters are invited as well. Don't worry about dinner, there is a kids menu."  
  
We all laughed at the last comment as I sat down to have some tea. I loved Raye's tea; it was always homemade. She called this one her Moon Green Tea. It woke me up more, which helped that night when we all went up to the moon for that big party.  
  
I don't know if I was ready for that celebration. Nobody knew me that well. It was amazing though, we all had these gorgeous, flowing dresses! Amy had a blue one; Lita's was green. Raye was wearing a blood red one and Mina was decorated with orange. Mine was a mix of orange, yellow and red. I looked more beautiful then I thought I would ever. The party was so wonderful. And the best was yet to come when I took my boys out in the garden for a walk. 


	14. 

The Trip into Darkness  
  
14  
  
I stop abruptly and my skirt flows before me at the sudden movement. I gasp at a figure covered in shadows that stands only about 10 feet before me. Even though it walks closer and into the light, the shadows don't vanish. It is just a black statue before me.  
  
"What it is, Caty?" Nick asks me, pulling on my hand.  
  
"Why did ya stop? Don't you want to go over to the water fountain?" Nate suggested.  
  
I stare at the black figure. "I feel that I know you some how."  
  
"That's because you do." The voice was deep and dark, very masculine.  
  
Nick and Nate hug my legs once hearing the man's words. "Caty? What is that?" they say in unison. I stare at him some more. I know him, but from where? He couldn't be Darien; his voice was different.  
  
"Who are you?" I ask.  
  
"Simple Catalina. You haven't changed a bit." He replies.  
  
"What do you mean I haven't changed? Who are you?" I repeat.  
  
"I can't tell you my name, but I can tell you my title. I am your future husband. That is why I am covered in shadow. The others—Mina, Amy, Raye, and Lita; they all can't see their husbands either."  
  
"Why, why can't I see you?" I ask.  
  
"It is for our own good. If you see me now, you may try to change what we already have now on earth. You might try to make a move to soon and our relationship could get set in the wrong direction. If that happens, these little guys won't exist." He replies.  
  
"I…I understand." I say. "So, you are the one I marry."  
  
"What else would I be if I'm your husband?" He laughs.  
  
I laugh too. "Yeah, you're right. Wait a minute, if I can't see you; why can you see me?"  
  
"I can't. You are in shadow also." He returns.  
  
"Then how did you know it was me when I walked towards you?"  
  
"I can see our boys. That is the only thing of relation that I can see. I can see everything around me except for you. I know your name, yes, because I was told you where here. I don't know what you look like either. I just have a memory."  
  
"That's kind of sad." I reply.  
  
"Not really." He says with out a bother. "Because I know that some day, I'll be able to see you for who are you now. I won't see a black figure shaped to be a grown, sophisticated woman. I will see Catalina, and nothing else."  
  
I am touched by his words. I don't really know what to say back so I remain quiet. Nicholas and Nathan let go of my legs and run over to my husband and hug his. He bends down and rubs them on the head, messing up their red hair. He straightens as the boys run over to me again. "Caty."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"There is one thing I'd like to give you before you leave and go back down to earth after the party." He said.  
  
"And what is that?" I ask.  
  
He walks even closer than he was. He is taller then I thought he was. He stands no closer to me then an inch apart. I stare up into a dark face that I know shines with love and is probably very handsome. He leans over and his lips touch mine. Even though all I see is black, his pink lips are tender. I never want this kiss, or this night to end. I want to stay like this—here forever. 


	15. 

The Trip into Darkness  
  
15  
  
I feel our tears mingle on my cheek. I never knew that I could be so happy and so sad at the same time. I'm happy that I'm here and standing here with him, but I'm sad that I have to leave and wait until that wedding day to see him like this again. We pull apart as I hear my name being called from the palace porch that is next to the garden.  
  
"Catalina!" Calls Lita.  
  
"Come on back in, dinner is starting!" Shouts Amy.  
  
"We haven't got all day, Sun. Let's just moving!" Raye half laughs.  
  
"Caty, get over here!" Mina friendly demands.  
  
I look up into his eyes; at least I think they're his eyes. I can tell he is smiling so I smile back as I walk away to the girls. A feel him staring at my back as my skirt carries me away. As I walk up the stairs the wind blows my dress and the two boys follow me in a race to see who gets to the top first. Sarah and Lori jump out from behind the wall with a 'boo' and I walk into the palace doors with the other scouts.  
  
"Who was that you were with, it was too dark. I couldn't see who it was." Lita said.  
  
"Yeah, Caty. Who was that?" Mina restated.  
  
"A friend." I reply. "A good friend."  
  
Nick comes up from behind and pulls on Amy's dress. "He was my dad!"  
  
I groan with the fact that they will never (or so it seems) leave me alone about this.  
  
"Oooohhh!" Raye hums.  
  
"Be quiet." I say right off the back and walk a little faster to the dinning room.  
  
After the party I go back to earth and don't look back at the moon until I'm safely back on the ground that I'm used to. It shines a brilliant blue corn color as I walk down the sidewalk down to my apartment. I walk into the door only to have Ash, Tracey, Ritchie, and Brock come running at me full force. They all gather around me with a hug and I hear many comments of:  
  
"Where the heck were you!?"  
  
"You were gone for three days!"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Where the heck were you!?"  
  
I laugh. "I'm okay guys, I'm okay. I know I was gone for a while, but sometimes it takes a while to defeat the dark forces. Afterward we went up to the Moon Kingdom for a party, that's why I'm a little late."  
  
"Tell us everything that happened, Caty!" Ash said.  
  
"We want to know everything!" Countered Ritchie.  
  
"It's quite a long story, and it's past 10:00, we should get to bed." I reply.  
  
"We have plenty of time!" Brock yelled.  
  
"Tell away…it's Saturday tomorrow anyways." Tracey points out.  
  
"Okay, okay!" I shout and push them away.  
  
And that's where I am now. I told them I would tell them the story but I didn't tell them how I would. I decided to write it down on my laptop so they could read it one at a time and my throat wouldn't get sore ^_^. Now, they can read my story. They can hear all about how we got there and the battles we've had. How much pain and joy I had experienced. They will hear all about the Prince of the Black Hole and him almost killing me. All four will read about the party at the Silver Millennium and how I met my man. Now, and only now, can they read about my Trip into Darkness. 


End file.
